


Полынь

by innokentya



Series: Тысячу раз [3]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Group Sex, Incest, Light BDSM, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Доминантка, властная женщина, способная покорить взглядом, жестом, дыханием, сорвавшимся с тонких губ. Страшно даже представить, как бы Ирэн раболепно обожали, оставь она свою настоящую фамилию.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Jamie Moriarty/Jim Moriarty
Series: Тысячу раз [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921984
Kudos: 1





	Полынь

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано для команды WTF Incest 2018 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.  
> 2) AU: Вселенная, в которой Джим Мориарти, Джейми Мориарти и Ирэн Адлер — сиблинги (Ирэн тоже, по сути, носит фамилию Мориарти; Адлер — её псевдоним).

— На колени! — приказные нотки в голосе Ирэн заставляют Джима растянуть губы в широкой улыбке. Растерянность в её взгляде очень хорошо заметна, но она не зря урожденная Мориарти — быстро умеет сориентироваться в любой ситуации. — Оба!

Сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, чтобы подчеркнуть свое издевательское отношение к сексуальной культуре, в которой себя нашла старшая сестра, Джим безропотно выполняет её указание. Краем глаза он отмечает, что Джейми, даже не изменившись в лице, соскальзывает с кожаного кресла и тоже преклоняет колени перед Ирэн. И хотя подобное времяпровождение Джиму не особо по вкусу, он думает, что сегодня у него будет прекрасная возможность испробовать все его нюансы на собственной... коже.

Ирэн беспристрастна и холодна, пока наблюдает за братом и сестрой, ожидающими её следующих приказов, но как же ей идет образ, создаваемый годами. Доминантка, властная женщина, способная покорить взглядом, жестом, дыханием, сорвавшимся с тонких губ. У её ног лебезили многие известные актеры, экономисты, банкиры, политические деятели Англии... Да что скрывать — даже некоторые члены королевской семьи не устояли перед великолепием Ирэн Адлер. Страшно даже представить, как бы они раболепно обожали её, оставь она свою настоящую фамилию.

— Ир-р-рэн Мор-р-р-риарти, — мягко перекатывает Джим имя сестры на языке, все еще улыбаясь ей.

Ему весело и совсем не скучно: каждая его ухмылка заставляет Ирэн нервничать. Она его побаивается, хоть никогда этого и не признает, но, кажется, её внутренние убеждения пересиливают страх.

— Молчать! — тонкий стек рассекает воздух совсем рядом с лицом Джима — значит, пока только предупреждение, а не наказание. — Будешь говорить, когда я разрешу, ясно?

Джим, решая принять пока еще устраивающие его правила игры, молча кивает, облизывая губы, дразня Ирэн и её выдержку хотя бы таким образом.

Полупрозрачное черное платье, обтягивающее изящную фигуру, просто великолепно; пожалуй, Ирэн старалась угодить незадачливому мистеру Бэнксу, так нелепо — _какое горе! какая утрата для современности!_ — угодившему сегодня в автокатастрофу и не явившемуся к назначенному времени. Не пропадать же давно оплаченному сеансу у Доминантки всея Британии? Потому-то Джим и Джейми решили нанести общий визит Ирэн, подчеркнув свое глубокое уважение к её... занятию и надеясь укрепить их родственную связь еще больше, чем прежде.

Ирэн сверлит Джима взглядом, но пока не произносит ни слова больше. Он смотрит на неё одним из своих коронных растерянных взглядов, надеясь, что напоминает кролика перед удавом, а не наоборот, и хлопает ресницами, как девчонка-подросток. Ирэн знает, что это все — не более чем притворство и фикция, потому только фыркает:

— На диван, живо!

Каждый стук тонких шпилек о темный мрамор (какой только идиот додумался сделать мраморный пол в спальне?) равен одному удару сердцу Джима. Дыхание не сбивается ни на мгновение, пока он подымается с колен и направляется к дивану, одновременно расстегивая рубашку. Ирэн тем временем кружит вороном вокруг Джейми, склонившей голову, точно для неё сеансы с Ирэн — не в новинку, и проводит пальцами с короткими алыми ногтями вдоль её шеи.

— Стоп-слово? — спокойно интересуется Ирэн, вскидывая взгляд на Джима, застывшего у дивана. Закусив губу на мгновение, он медлит с ответом, взвешивая все возможные варианты, а после выдыхает почти неслышно:

— Холмс.

Ирэн клацает зубами. Сузив глаза, она склоняет голову набок и шипит не хуже ядовитой змеи:

— Ты будешь просить у меня пощады.

— Не в моем стиле, мисс Адлер, — улыбается Джим, садясь на диван и раскидывая руки в приглашающем жесте.

— Дважды, — почти выплевывает Ирэн, занося стек над спиной Джейми.

Та даже не вздрагивает от первого удара, хотя Джим готов поклясться — он далеко не безобидный, как могло бы показаться со стороны. Второй, третий, четвертый... И только на пятом Джейми стонет сквозь зубы, чуть прогибаясь в пояснице. Пальцы Ирэн обхватывают её за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. Глядя в глаза Джейми, она чеканит:

— Снять одежду. И тоже на диван. Без промедлений.

И хотя Джейми уже тянется пальцами к пуговицам своей рубашки, Ирэн наклоняется ниже и впивается в её губы грубым поцелуем. Джейми тут же отвечает, слизывая языком дорогую помаду и кусая губы. Джим не удивится, если до крови — он многому научил свою сестренку.

_Своих сестренок._

Разорвав поцелуй, Ирэн легонько отталкивает Джейми от себя, из-за чего та, не удержав равновесия, падает на задницу. Ирэн криво ухмыляется, глядя на абсолютно подчиняющуюся ей сестру, а затем, поведя плечами, оборачивается к Джиму. Он к тому времени уже избавился от рубашки и брюк, оставшись лишь в черных боксерах, и хотя ему прекрасно известно, что Ирэн всегда была им очарована, он видит — ей не нравится подобное непослушание. Ирэн делает несколько шагов в сторону, бросая бесполезный, как оказалось, стек на столик и прибирая к рукам кожаную плетку с узелками.

— Разве ты не слышал приказ? — расставляя паузы, вопрошает она, соблазнительно покачивая бедрами во время ходьбы. — Ты должен меня слушаться.

— Простите, моя госпожа, — тут же парирует Джим, выдерживая её злостный взгляд.

Она замирает в шаге от него и, кажется, давит тяжелый вздох.

Джим её понимает: с ним никогда не было просто. Зато совершенно не скучно.

Выждав пару мгновение, она молниеносно бросается вперед, отбросив излишние расшаркивания, и Джим не успевает глазом моргнуть, как ощущает, что изящная лодыжка в крохотной босоножке замерла в опасной близости от его полувозбужденного члена. Решила поиграть по-взрослому?

— Я предупреждала, — шепчет Ирэн, сжимая хвосты плетки пальцами и закидывая её за шею Джима. — Разве тебя не учили слушаться старших? — её шепот скользит по скуле, опаляя и раззадоривая.

— У меня были чертовски плохие родители, — хрипло выдыхает Джим прямо в губы Ирэн.

Она такая тонкая, пугающе хрупкая, что остается диву даться, как умудряется нагонять страху и повиновения на многих вокруг себя. Джиму же только и хочется, что завладеть ею, продемонстрировать, что даже она может подчиняться, а не подчинять. Хотя сосредотачиваться на этом желании все сложнее — Ирэн умопомрачительно целуется. Ненадолго отрываясь от губ, она чертит кончиком языка странные узоры на щеке Джима, а потом снова возвращается к поцелуям. Все становится только хуже, когда диван рядом чуть прогибается, а в боксеры проникает юркая ладошка. Ирэн шипит что-то о наказании, но, похоже, Джейми тоже решила противостоять любимой сестренке.

Член ноет, потираясь о ткань белья, и Джим почти благодарен Ирэн, которая прерывает поцелуй и позволяет Джейми стащить с него ставшую совсем ненужной вещь.

— Займись Джейми, — все еще приказным тоном бросает Ирэн Джиму, одновременно опускаясь на колени. Кто бы увидел Доминантку такой, схлопотал бы сердечный приступ. Или бы пулю от Мориарти — Джим не уверен, от кого из них троих.

Но Ирэн плевать — она легко, словно играючи, пробегается пальцами по вставшему члену, размазывая капли смазки по всей длине, а затем, облизнувшись, берет в рот. Джим тут же давится воздухом, чувствуя крайней плотью жар её рта, её юркий язык, умудряющийся вылизывать каждый миллиметр нежной кожи. Ирэн хорошо обучена искусству минета: не гнушается ни одного грязного приемчика, способного подвести партнера к опасной черте. Она то проходится по всему члену, то уделяет внимание лишь покрасневшей чувствительной головке, посасывая её так, словно это лучшее в мире лакомство. По минимуму пошлых звуков, по максимуму удовольствия — вот её истинный девиз, если бы таковой ей понадобился. Ирэн то ли дело помогает себе рукой, играет с отяжелевшими яичками, пару раз проводя по ним языком, оставляя влажные следы. Она выглядит настолько привлекательно, что Джим с трудом вспоминает, как необходимо проталкивать воздух внутрь легких. И даже то, что он пытается уделить достаточно внимания Джейми, переключаясь с ее губ на шею, не помогает ему контролировать себя до конца. Джейми, будто нарочно, только посмеивается: щекочет длинными волосами предплечье, покусывает мочку уха, одновременно насаживаясь на его пальцы, и одобрительно урчит, когда он задевает нужные точки внутри. Этим всем она отнюдь не отвлекает его от созерцания отсасывающей ему Ирэн, и оттого комната плывет, как в тумане. Джим пытается проморгаться, но тщетно — плотная пелена не собирается убираться прочь.

Ирэн же берет член за щеку, и от близости её острых зубов, Джим не сдерживает дрожь, пронизывающую все тело. Выпустив член из плена губ на какое-то мгновение, Ирэн проводит по нему пару раз влажной от слюны, пота и смазки рукой, а затем снова вбирает в рот головку. Кончиками пальцев она щекочет мошонку, изредка пуская в ход ногти, а в её рту настолько хорошо, что, пожалуй, Джим продался бы ей за этот минет со всеми потрохами.

Что, неужели Джим Мориарти так низко пал?

Но ему ведь отсасывали до этого многие — и женщины, и мужчины, и вообще он свято уверен, что глотательный рефлекс лучше развит как раз-таки у сильной половины человечества, да только... Да только когда Ирэн вбирает член практически полностью, утыкаясь носом ему в лобок и почти смыкая губы у основания, он откидывает голову назад и крепко зажмуривается. Удовольствие настолько острое, что почти больно. До зуда в низу живота хочется разрядки, и Джим, вообще не контролируя себя, выдыхает:

— Ирэн, пожалуйста...

Пошлое хлюпанье, с которым она выпускает член изо рта, на миг приводит его в чувство. Ирэн все еще сидит на коленях, все еще смотрит на покачивающийся перед ней член с каким-то диким огнем в глазах, а после, запечатлев на кончике головки абсолютно целомудренный поцелуй, спокойно говорит:

— _Один._

Чуть меньше, чем кончить, Джиму сейчас хочется удавиться. «Не в моем стиле, мисс Адлер». Ага, кажется, все стили мира способны сломаться об убеждения Ирэн в своей безграничной власти.

Джим ерзает на диване, будучи почти готовым довести себя до разрядки рукой, но Ирэн, поцеловав Джейми, только качает на это головой. Дав Джейми знак рукой, она проводит ладонью по животу Джима и толкает его вбок, так, чтобы он смог улечься. Поза не слишком устраивает Джима, но он определенно готов потерпеть.

— А в этот раз доставь Джейми удовольствие как полагается, — командует Ирэн, наблюдая за тем, как Джейми устраивает голову Джима между своих ног. — Возможно, тогда я позволю тебе кончить.

Джим знает, как довести женщину до оргазма одним только языком, и любит проделывать это с Джейми, но сейчас слегка огорчается, что не может следить за каждым движением Ирэн. Только и успевает, что заметить, как она снимает тонкий кожаный браслет с руки, а уже спустя несколько секунд чувствует, как тот впивается в основание его члена. Воистину Доминантка, мелькает у него в голове, пока он усердно проталкивает язык между влажных складочек плоти Джейми. Та утробно стонет, выгибаясь, и, кажется, это раззадоривает не только Джима. Ирэн не спешит избавляться от платья, только приподнимает его, а после, перекинув ногу через бедра Джима, аккуратно направляет его член в себя. Хм, поза наездницы от Ирэн Адлер. Значит ли это, что сладкая экзекуция только начинается?

— Определенно, — почти мурлычет Ирэн, и Джим понимает, что произнес последнее предложение вслух. Слишком много неосторожных поступков в последнее время, слишком много...

Ирэн двигается очень медленно, практически осторожно, но Джим, привыкший к сексу с ней, знает — это лишь обманные меры. Чутье не подводит, с каждым рывком Ирэн наращивает темп, двигается быстрее, практически пританцовывая, а он лишь ощущает, что яички распирает от желания кончить. Но он больше не допустит оплошностей, как в первый раз, он не может, нет-нет-нет...

Джейми над ним стонет все громче, извиваясь от прикосновений его языка и губ, сыплет хриплыми ругательствами, от которых Ирэн тихо смеется. Ей нравится контролировать ситуацию, а еще больше — доставлять удовольствие партнерам. Когда же они, по иронии, являются её родственниками — это желание затмевает все вокруг. Джим не спрашивал, он и без того знает. Он сам такой. _Они все такие._

Когда Джейми вскрикивает в последний раз, прежде чем кончить, Джим уже едва сдерживается: член внутри Ирэн пульсирует болью, каждая клеточка естества просит разрядки, желает раствориться в таком выстраданном, но обязательном сейчас оргазме. Джейми аккуратно соскальзывает с него, открывая великолепный вид на подтянутую задницу и спину с уже проступающими алыми полосами от стека, подходит к Ирэн, на время замершей на члене, и принимается вылизывать её рот. То ли в благодарность, то ли в наказание... Хотя последнее, совершенно точно, относится не к Ирэн, а к Джиму. Он пытается подбросить бедра, чтобы заставить Ирэн двигаться, но тут же задыхается — Ирэн опускает руку между ног и весьма болезненно сжимает ладонью мошонку.

— Проси, — шепчет она в перерыве между поцелуями с Джейми и жмурится от ласок — сестра, чтобы не оставаться в долгу, играет с её клитором, потирая чувствительную плоть пальцами.

Нет. Джим Мориарти не станет просить. Никогда. Ни за что. Он же Мориарти.

— Ирэн, — гортанно стонет он. — Ирэн, по... Пожалуйста.

Он не будет считать это проигрышем. В конце концов, Ирэн ведь тоже Мориарти.

Её лицо озаряет довольная ухмылка и, еще пару раз скользнув на члене, она прекращает двигаться. Кивнув Джейми, она хватается за предложенную ей руку, выпускает член из себя и, поддев кожаный браслет, быстро освобождает Джима от него. Джейми тут же проводит языком по всей длине члена, задержавшись ненадолго у тонкого алого следа, а после вбирает головку в рот.

Джим зажмуривается и наконец-то чувствует, как выплескивается сперма.

Он кончает долго, практически мучительно, словно не может поверить, что это таки произошло, а Ирэн, наклоняясь над ним, шепчет:

— Никогда нельзя недооценивать своих противников, братец.

Её губы снова касаются его, и Джим чувствует на языке горечь. Он уверен — тому виной не сперма или помада, так горчит исключительно сама Ирэн.

Она болезненна, горька и порой ядовита. Точно дикая полынь в больших количествах.

Это растение способно убить, но Джиму известно и о других его свойствах. _Лечебных и спасительных._

Полынь, смешанная с медом и водой, помогает избавиться от синяков, а еще, кажется, может излечить головную боль.

Самое главное — подобрать нужные пропорции.

Распластавшись на диване после головокружительного оргазма и наблюдая за целующимися сестрами, Джим думает, что в их семействе пропорции лекарства соблюдены как можно лучше.

И если бы можно было повернуть время вспять, чтобы не соглашаться на предложение Джейми, он бы ничего не изменил.

Ни один, ни даже тысячу раз.


End file.
